Louisiana and the Fifty States
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: California and her friends are back! But, this time, she's not going to the meeting. Louisiana, Cali's bestie, is boarding the plane and going to the meeting. But, Cali misses France, so she sneaks onto the plane with her so she can see him again. I wonder what's going to happen? Warning: Yuri and Yaoi relationships are mentioned! Don't like, don't read.


Louisiana looked into the mirror, putting on the small amount of makeup she puts on when she goes out to meet her friends. She picked up her brush and combed through her wavy, brilliant blonde hair again, checking again for knots. She flicked her bangs back and looked into the mirror again. A little bit of light blue eye shadow was dusted onto her eyelids, and pink lipstick was barely applied onto her lips. The state's brilliant blue eyes searched her reflection in the mirror, looking at her clothes to see if there were any malfunctions with her wardrobe. The flowy, royal blue shirt she was wearing wasn't too low, and she had remembered to wear that black tank top under it so it didn't show any cleavage. Her black capris weren't too low because she had (thankfully) remembered to put her belt on. The black boots she had on were clean. The reason why she was making sure they were clean was due to the several wetlands she tredded through each day.

She definetly doesn't look like it, but she's a huge tomboy. She loves video games, and she is great with guns (both in real life and in video games). She smiled and made a finger gun, pointing it at her refelection in the mirror and pretending to shoot it. God, how she wished she could carry her gun (which was a Smith & Wesson Model 952 pistol that she calls her 'Wessy') where ever she went, but her best friend California was terrified of guns, so she couldn't do that. And it was apparently against the law. Also unlike her best friend, she didn't mind dirt at all. She was used to getting muddy and dirty, whilst her bestie couldn't stand dirt. The reason they were best friends actually was because they had one thing in common.

They were both extremely perverted.

Louisiana was more in closet about her pervertedness. All of her siblings thought the extent to her pervertedness was her giggling at the number 69 whenever it appeared. But honestly, it was as bad as California's. Well, almost. She was still a virgin, while California...has done several things with several different men.

The state shuddered. It was kinda disgusting to think about her bestie doing that. Especially when she had edmitted to almost screwing France. Her father. Ugh.

Honestly, she was like France in a lot of ways. But she was alot more shy and reserved, often prefering to spend time with only her, California, and sometimes Texas, Arkansas, and/or Mississippi.

California is such a great friend. Even though she hates dirt, she always goes trekking through the swamps and wetlands with Louisiana. She easily gets scared, so sometimes Louisiana would have to hold her hand as they walked through them. That would always make her blush a bit, and California would always tease her about that. And when Louisiana wanted to play video games, Cali would always play with her (often failing miserablely), even though she personally didn't care for them. She was always so cute when she was pouty...

Louisiana blushed when she realized that she was thinking of Cali like that. She wasn't a lesbian: She went both ways. And she had a crush on California for a while now. Only America, her second father, knew about that.

She quickly started thinking about something else, walking out of the bathroom and getting her purse. She thought about her Dad, America. They both had a great relationship. They often played online together along with Melody and other states and/or nations (usually South Korea, Canada, Japan, and/or Prussia). She trusted him with all his heart, and she told him everything. She unconsiously held her necklace (just a string with a Star Charm: Every state got one when they joined. It showed that they were part of the US. Her Charm was blue with a pelican on it, the Californias' charm was white and red with a bear on it, Oregon's was blue with a yellow design on it, etc) as she thought of him. He had been so good to her since he became her dad.

For some reason, she resembled him slightly. She even had a little hair that stuck out where her hair parted, just like him. The reason may be that France slept with Native America (which was already confirmed by both of them) and that she got pregnant from that encounter. That idea creeped out both America and pretty much all of the states. If this was true, then she could have slept with Spain to make California and Melody, she slept with Finland to make America, and she slept with England to make the original thirteen colonies, making all the states related. She shuddered in disgust and forced herself to think about something else.

Her mind wandered to France. He was her first dad, and she had a great relationship with him. When they text or go on Skype, they tell dirty jokes. She remembered when she sent her first letter to him. She had told a very dirty joke, and France's reply was 'Ohonhonhon! Well, you're definetly my child!'. She sat down at the table, thinking and waiting for her friends to come over.

And then her mind wandered to her uncle, Canada. They both had a very close relationship. The reason behind this is that they had played together when they were kids. She never forgot him, unlike most people. She would always come over to his house for his birthday, and he would come to hers for her birthday.

She heard a knock on the door, so she quickly grabbed her purse and opened the door.

"Hey, Louise~!" California practically squeed, hugging her. Louisiana beamed and hugged her back.

"Hey, Sarah~!" She greeted happily, her Cajun accent ringing out proudly. There was a time where she hid it due to self confidence issues, but that was over. She parted the hug and smiled at her four neighbors.

Texas smiled right back at her. He had his cowboy hat on and his dusky blue plaid shirt as always. His jeans were beat-up and blue and his dark brown boots were too. His large sky blue eyes and his huge smile proved that, indeed, everything was bigger in Texas. He had a huge heart and seemed to like everyone and everything (except for drugs and criminals). It was hard to believe he and his brother helped cause the Cival War (apparently, his brother Trent dragged him into it. Rest in Piece, Trent, you crazy S.O.B).

"Howdy, Louise!" Texas greeted loudly and cheerfully, grabbing her hand and shaking it vigourously. Louisiana was used to this way of handshaking, and she shook his hand vigourously as well. Texas, aka Brian Jones, was like an amped up version of America around his friends, but in serious situations, he is extremely calm and quiet, often having the aura of leader surrounding him at that point. He looked alot like America, too. He was almost like an exact copy of him. The same dirty blonde hair with a little cowlick, the same blue eyes, the same everything. The only thing that was different between them was that Texas had perfect eyesight, meaning that he lacks glasses. He's great at making glasses, though. He made America's pair long ago.

"Hey, Bri!" Louisiana greeted, letting go of his hand and waving a bit at him.

Mississippi smiled softly at her. She had on her usual shirt (which resembled the Mississippian flag and had the words 'Origin of American Music' imprinted on it) and her dark blue jean jacket. Her long blue and white skirt went down to her knees, and she had on nice, black leather boots that weren't designed for treading through mud.

"Hi, Louise!" Mississippi greeted, her calm and confident voice making Louisiana relax instantly. Mississippi is a beautiful state. She has shiny black hair that goes down to her lower back, beautiful deep blue eyes, and flawless, dark brown skin. She has a great taste in music, and she has a beautiful voice. Mississippi (nicknamed Missy by New York) has great manners and she oozes confidence where ever she goes. Making friends is a breeze for her, and every state loves her, even if they won't admit it. She is a very poor state, so her wardrobe is very limited. She still has a house, but its much smaller than everyone else's. It has only one floor and it has three rooms and one bathroom. She doesn't really care, though. Her human name is River Jones.

"Hey, River!" Louisiana greeted, giving her a quick hug.

Arkansas beamed at her happily. She was wearing her usual green jacket with a plain white t-shirt underneath it. She had black shorts and old black boots on and her wavy, brown hair was put into a pony tail with her red ribbon.

"Bonjour, Louise!" She greeted, pulling her into a strong hug. Arkansas was Louisiana's older sister, and she is taller than her by about an inch. She is a very easy going state, and she never complains about anything, no matter what the situation is. She is tougher than nails, and she is very strong. She has mustard colored eyes that always seem to be focused on something. She doesn't resemble France much at all. She is very perverted, though (Louisiana could swear that pervertedness came with the bloodline), and she often snickers whenever she sees an ATM or a candy bar that's sixty nine cents. She's much more tomboyish than Louisiana, and whenever she comes over with Texas, Louisiana knows they're going to do some swamp trekking. As children, Arkansas would always protect her from bullies and mean animals, and they would always play together. Her human name is Wendy Bonnefoy-Jones.

"Bonjour, Wendy~!" Louisiana greeted, hugging her sister back. Eventually, she parted the hug.

"Alright, where are we going?" Cali asked, obviously curious.

"We're going to a nice resturaunt in New Orleans. The one Gordan Ramsey fixed up. The Italian one."

"Alright, let's go!" Cali cheered, clearly psyched for this occasion. She changed alot since she had gone to the meeting with Amercia.

Louise Bonnefoy-Jones nodded and lead the way to the resturaunt.

* * *

**OOC: Hey, people! This story is a sequel to California and the Fifty States, so if you haven't read that story yet, then I would suggest for you to read that story first.**

**I hope you like Louisiana and her friends~! **


End file.
